707
707 '''(Real name '''Saeyoung Choi, Baptismal name Luciel Choi) often referred as Seven, is one of the Deep Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. He is a hacker who can quickly find information on anything he can get his hands on. Personality For the most part, Seven displays a happy-go-lucky, outgoing, and very bizarre personality. He frequently plays pranks on Yoosung via chatroom, makes fun of the other members (and himself), and, in response to just about anything, will respond with a series of "lol"s. He's essentially your typical jokester who loves cars (he owns multiple) and holds a passion for hacking. However, the player's first impression of Seven is not the "real" Seven. Outside the chatroom, and behind the humorous front he puts up, Seven is actually quite depressed and serious, and he refuses to believe that anything good can happen to him. This is due to his past and his profession, as he thinks that he will endanger anyone he gets close to. This fear is brought up very often during the events of his route, usually when he is trying to push the player away. Though he rejects the player at first, it is evident that he values them quite a lot and very readily displays affection when convinced that the player will accept him regardless of how he is. After his route, he returns to his previous self, just toned down a little bit. It is also mentioned that he is Catholic and later in his route he shows his religious values. Appearance Seven has scruffy bright red hair and golden eyes. He usually wears his black jacket with yellow-orange accents. He is 175 cm (5' 9") tall, and weighs 69 kg (152.1 pounds). He is always seen wearing his glasses, which are yellow with dark grey (some times depicted as black) stripes. His orange headphones are seen around his neck the majority of the time. He also wears a silver cross necklace. Seven changes his outfits very rarely. His attire for the party consists of a white vest decorated with red accents over a black dress shirt and a red tie. Background Story Seven grew up with his younger brother, Saeran, until he was 15 years old, in a toxic household. His father was a candidate in a presidential election; he knew he wouldn't do well in the election if the information that Seven and Saeran were born before marriage was leaked, so their mother decided to hide Seven and his brother in exchange for money. His mother abused Saeran because he was weaker than Seven and got sick more often. Saeran's punishments included being tied by the legs to the kitchen so he couldn't leave, being beaten, and being starved and dehydrated for days. Seven took it upon himself to change their future. Seven studied how to hack using a book he found on computing, promising Saeran that they would run away together. He met Rika at a church, and later on, V. V told Seven to take on a new name and work at a intellectual hacking company, but he was not allowed to take Saeran with him. Seven refused at first, but after a lot of convincing from V, he left Saeran behind, entrusting Saeran's safety to V and Rika. Deep Story SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. During the course of the game, Seven slowly reveals his true personality: not bright and fun-loving, but cold and distant, constantly trying to intentionally hurt the MC in an effort to drive her away from loving him, as he feels he does not deserve to love anyone. Despite his attempts, MC's relentless ways of getting close to him finally succeed, and his mentality begins to change for the better. Depending on choices made, the player can either get a Bad Story Ending, Bad Relationship Ending, Normal Ending, or Good Ending. Normal Ending Like other characters, the player can unlock Seven's Normal Ending by progressing up till Day 11, but failing to invite less than 15 guests. Even though the party isn't crowded by guests, the remaining RFA members - Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee - still take care of the party and greet people. In his speech, Jumin mentions that some of their members are not present due to circumstances and mentioned that he hoped that God will protect them (Jumin is a Christian, the only Christian member, which he mentions in a chat room). Meanwhile, Seven - along with MC - visits the Catholic church he used to go in his childhood. While asking for God's protection, Seven hugs MC, and confesses how grateful he is to meet "someone with the holiest love". He promises that he will love and protect her until his last breath. As he releases his hold on her, Seven asks her, "Shall we start again after a kiss?" Bad Endings Bad Story Ending 1 The main character gets kidnapped by Saeran, who's identity is still Unknown. He takes disturbing pictures of her and sends them to Seven in an attempt to make him suffer. It's implied Seven still can't focus on his work, which causes Saeran to take all of RFA's information. Saeran also suggests that he will abuse the MC in order to hurt Seven and see why Seven is so obsessed with her. Bad Story Ending 2 Seven loses motivation and feels like he doesn't deserve anything anymore. He also believes that Saeran cannot be saved. He clings to the MC and wants her to end his suffering and runs away with her to another country. He plans on continuing his 'act as 707 in the messenger' in real life. Bad Story Ending 3 Seven, with MC, gets reunited with Saeran and Saeran tricks them into believing that he still loves Seven and locks them up. Saeran originally plans to separate them and use the MC to threaten Seven, but after Seven counter-threatens him, Saeran says that his savior wouldn't want him to break too many things anyway and lets her go but keeps Seven locked up. Bad Relationship Ending 2 707 only has one Bad Relationship Ending which occurs on Day 10. When MC and Seven infiltrate Mint Eye, they encounter Saeran. At first, things go as expected. Saeran is bemused to find them hacking his computer, and makes threats about how he's going to hurt them. But when Seven and MC show Saeran Seven's floppy disc filled with photos, Saeran begins to have a panic attack. As he stutters between his desire to shoot them right then and there and needing his "meds," he quickly grows more unstable. Seven tells MC to run out of the building and that he'll take care of Saeren. Saeren continues to break down meanwhile, rambling about how he needs his savior, referring to them as his new "mother". He also deflects this on to the MC during his breakdown, saying that she shouldn't leave "like Saeyoung left". During his break down, he asks Seven to hug him for one last time. Seven does so, and as Saeran whispers that it feels warm "like the home Saeyoung used to talk about them going to together," he asks Seven to wait for him there, before shooting and killing him. Good Ending Seven discovers his twin brother, Saeran, is the mysterious "Unknown" person who lured the MC into Rika's apartment and hacked into the security system. This causes Seven to feel betrayed by V, seeing as how he had trusted him and Rika to raise and protect Saeran from their parents, and having been promised he was in good hands after Seven was forced to cut all ties with his brother after becoming a secret agent. Saeran had been brought up in Mint Eye and was brainwashed into believing his brother had abandoned him for a better life without him. Due to this, all trust and respect Seven had for V was completely destroyed, causing V to leave the RFA and possibly commit suicide. During the ending scenes, Saeran (being mistaken for Seven, due to them being identical twins) is kidnapped by Mary Vanderwood 3rd, Seven's partner in the agency and his "maid", and it is up to Seven and the MC to rescue Saeran from getting killed. Unlike the other endings, MC and Seven do not attend the party, instead chasing after Saeran and Vanderwood. After Ending Shows a scene when they were in pursuit of Saeran. Seven is holding MC as they lie on a bed, confiding his fears and his desire for a future with MC. He asks for MC's consent to let him "embrace" her so that in case he does not survive, he would leave evidence of his existence. The scene cuts to a chat event featuring all members (including Saeran) except Seven and MC. They are visiting Seven and MC's toy shop that day, which he started after quitting his job as a secret agent. After the chat event ends, a visual novel sequence continues showing the members outside Seven's shop, which is designed with a security system so tight that, as Jumin comments, it feels like Seven somehow managed to bring an underground bunker to the surface. As the members try to guess the passcode and get into the shop, the sequence fades and it is revealed that the entire sequence from the chat event to the toy shop was merely a dream. ---- In addition to the usual After Ending scene, two Secret routes will become available once Seven's Good Ending has been obtained, each consisting of 7 mini-episodes that require 10HG to unlock each episode. Note: See Secret Ending for further information. Relationships Jumin Han Seven's friendship with Jumin consists of Jumin rejecting his attempts to meet Elizabeth 3rd, or "Elly" as Seven nicknamed her, since his love is comparable to harassment. Their interactions mostly relate to Elizabeth 3rd, but when Seven is in trouble, Jumin would use his authority to help him without hesitation. Jumin also seems to respect Seven's skills. Zen 707 is one of the people who had helped Zen's career by spreading a video of Zen and earning him popularity, by hacking, making it become a virus in its own way. In Jumin's route, they seem to get along very well by continuing each other's sentences and mocking Jumin's personality change together. Yoosung Yoosung and Seven seem to be good friends. They were friends in high school but Seven was unable to attend Yoosung's graduation due to being abroad at the time. Seven enjoys playing pranks on Yoosung, and Yoosung is gullible enough to fall for them each time. In one of Yoosung's Bad Relationship Ending, Yoosung will go to Seven's place, after telling the MC that he doesn't really love her, where they will then fight over chips. Jaehee Kang Jaehee treats Seven with exasperation, as she tends to respond to his jokes coldly. However she doesn't really hate him, respects his intellect, and doesn't want it if Seven is neither with RFA or in the chat room anymore. V V is someone Seven trusted very much, like all the other members (except Yoosung) in the RFA do. Seven entrusted Saeran's safety to V and knowing how important Saeran is to Seven, it means Seven trusts V. He also was the one who introduced Seven to the secret intelligence agency he works for, and Seven treats V as a father figure. When V's secrets came to light, Seven was devastated by his "betrayal", to the point that he nearly quits the RFA. Rika He is the one who made the security system at Rika's apartement, and the only one who can enter her apartment. He first met Rika at church in his childhood. Rika gave him a book about computer skills, and along with V, giving him a new life as Luciel Choi and as a secret agent, and promised to take care of Saeran. She also once sent Seven a floppy disc filled with pictures of Saeran, despite being a secret agent is not supposed to "have" a family. Rika is very important to him, and he even once states that if he could sacrifice himself so that she could be alive again (when he believed she had killed herself), he would. The spaceship reveals: * He recently bought a book called "The Alpha Male's Experiment!" and is confused over its R rating. * He owns three pairs of glasses, all with subtle differences * He wants to launch a spaceship into space. * He wants to make Zen another PR video, this time for a dating simulator (This may be a forth wall break) * At the end of his romance route, he considers the MC as the center of his universe, thinking how every breath she makes creates an entire nebula within him. Trivia Trivia * His age is 22 in Korea due to East Asian age reckoning where a newborn baby is 1 year old already. ** Despite his international age as 21, the English translation of the story events in-game still has his age stated as 22 years old. This also applies to other characters. * Seven attended college and graduated early. In Yoosung's route, he claimed to have graduated in a year and a half and to have attended an Ivy League university. * Seven's phone number is +82)10-7070-&O&X * 707 flipped upside-down is 'LOL', with his online name possibly referencing the times when he always seems to say 'lol'. * As a secret agent, he works under the codename "707 EXTREME". * Seven's baptismal name, "Luciel" (which he later legally changed his name to) was chosen by him as a reference to Lucifer (Satan) with intentions of having a life that will not end up as a fallen angel. * Seven underwent physical training as part of his training as a secret agent (which Seven mentions when Saeran breaks into Rika's apartment and meets MC and Seven arrives to Rika's apartment after to save MC). He also presumably is trained in the use of firearms (as he kept a gun in his car, seen during the Secret Ending). However, he himself states that he is not fit, but can run very fast. * Vanderwood mentions that when Seven was a college student, he always worked at night and slept less than 3 hours every day. ** He also said that Seven is always a kind of a monster, but was way worse before since he was an OCD perfectionist, which surprised Jaehee since he tends to leaves crumbs and soda cans all over his house. His attitude was apparently changed after he received a floppy disk from Rika, although Vanderwood never knew what was inside the disk nor the sender. * According to a phone call, he finds bugs gross. * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** His email is 707@cheritz.com ** His special talents include hacking, infiltrating, and being fluent in 17 languages. ** His most used apps are his self-developed wiretap sensing app, calculator, UTube, FB, Tripter, and the RFA Messenger. ** He desires a new racing car, a day without work, and a cat robot with excellent artificial intelligence. ** His favorite quote is: "It's not that people have humor. Humor is what moves people." ** He doesn't limit his preferences only to female as long as she or he shares the same sensibility as him, implying that Seven is probably pansexual. ** With the person he likes, he would like to take her on a drive along the beach in one of his cars. ** He can't imagine having any other job besides being a hacker. ** He claims to be in a love triangle with Grome and Hindow (programming languages or programs). ** When he has a difficulty coding, he has a habit of loudly tapping his mouse with his thumb in a rhythm. ** He says his first date with his future girlfriend would be on msg.cheritz.com ** He would gift his date with something he made himself. He's currently considering a computer program that would make hearts fall from the screen. * Seven tends to break the 4th wall more than any other character in the game. **In the prologue chat, if MC chooses "But I'm not a girl" after Seven hacks through her phone (and sees her face), Seven will reply with "then why do you play this game?" (Yoosung's comment "for ladies" is just the company's marketing strategy.) **In Day 10 of Jaehee's route, he stated at a phone call that he cannot believe that the MC would choose Jaehee's route. ** When he first encounters Unknown in Yoosung's route, he said, "oh! the first NPC!". ** On Day 2 at 00:00 chat on the Deep Story route, if the player choose to answer with "What the hell's wrong with the options?;;", Seven will respond with, "Perhaps they've been working late? The ppl who made this haha." ** At one point in the chat he'll say "If I typed like that though. It'd seem like selecting one of the options in the visual novel. And we'd pass right through it." ** He references the reset multiple times. ** He also often said "Don't play this game until late at night." ** 707 has said in Day 5 of Jaehee's route; "A visual novel gives you at least two options, but being a slave in money gives u one option". The player may then respond with a forth wall breakage as well, this one being, "This game isn't a visual novel, but it gives you more than two options." Seven will pretend he has no idea what you're talking about. * Ph D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips, Seven's two favorite snacks, are parodies of real life products: Dr. Pepper and Honey Butter Chips. ** Ph D. Pepper is actually spoken as "Doctor Pepper", but probably was written as Ph D. Pepper to avoid copyright. * His "love" for cats has inspired him to create a CatBot for MC, with the personality of "707" in the chat room. ** He also created his own GPS with a cat voice. * He wants to get married at a space station. * In Jaehee's route, it is shown that he put his car keys behind the carplate, which was easily guessed by Jumin. * In a call with Yoosung, it is mentioned that Seven is an S, which stands for sadist. *Jumin jokes that Seven "must be a S" in a chat room, and Seven replies "what's that?" and an "???" emoji, and Jumin says "stop acting like you don't know what that is" ** Seven himself also stated that he will tease MC in 'sadistic' ways in a phone call. * Seven prefers to eat the bellies of Bungeoppang first. * He is a huge fan of a show called "Mister Chef" and its owner Grandpa Lamsay. They are parodies of "Master Chef" and famous chef Gordon Ramsay, respectively. * When he has time off work, occasionally he plays LOLOL under the username "Hacker God", and claims to be #1 player on the game's Shooting Star server. However, he states that he gets bored quickly playing games, and would rather make them. * According to his voice actor Yeong Seon Kim, his (voiced) script is the longest. According to him too, V's (voiced) script is the shortest. * When he was called for the audition, Yeong Seon Kim instantly accepted, claiming that his phone had 1% battery left at that time. * When Seven was pranking Yoosung by telling him that he was going to pass out after drinking coffee from "Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome", he sends an image of a Wikipedia page in the chat. If you read the text, you come across "00000111 00000000 00000111" twice, which translates to "707" from binary. * Seven has stated that he does not drink coffee or alcohol, nor does he smoke. * Seven is thought to be considered as the endgame -- meaning that he would be the one who is meant to end up with the MC. ** The opening song's lyrics supposedly refers to 707's feelings (about MC). 7th episode of Secret Route 2 also shows an ending song using "Mysterious Messenger", with a collection of hi ** His Good Ending cannot be exactly considered as a true ending for him, as his story (as well as the story's truth) is expanded through the Secret Routes, and Secret Routes are only accessible after the player gets his Good Ending. ** In the Secret Routes, the MC's position is Seven's girlfriend. ** If this is true then the opening hints that he never really finds out MC's name, and possibly never even did a full check in her privacy. ** The main menu screen changes to an image of Seven in both the v1.5.0a and 1.5.1i update. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deep Story